Paper and Flower
by Noah J Wolfe
Summary: In where enies lobby both Nico Robin and Franky were held by C.P.9. And Luffy and the rest of the straw hats are on there way to save Robin but in Enies lobby will show someone that Robin thought she'll never thought she would see again.


In Enies Lobby in the tower of law, C.P.9 had just brought in the devil child Nico Robin, the shipwright and head of the Frankly family and formerly known as "Cutty Flam". They were in a hall chained up in sea stone prison cuffs and another man was next to them. He was in a Marines uniform and a coat saying" justice" on the back of it, as well as wearing a white cowboy like hat with it saying" Marines." On it, the two were in cuffs were weakened a bit. He looks up at the new faces and wondered why they were there. he looks at them both for a while and says." why you two in for?. and who are you two any way?.

The blue hair Speedo wearing man Franky looks at the marine and say." well our name's doesn't matter but we are in the H.Q of the marines."

The marine then smirks then open his mouth." AHAHAHAHAH you think it Marines H.Q? ahahahah" the marine laughs at that part.

Franky then gets mad at the marine laughing at him as he wanted to punch him to shut him up. He then says." Hey Shut up or else I'll show you what hell is!" he says to the marine.

The marine stop laughing "sorry and i bet you two are wondering why a marine chain up here?"He asked them as his hat covers his face and he was a bit weak from the sea stone cuffs.

Robin looks at the guy with his hat covering his face. "Why are you chained up, though? A marine? But I don't get it. Your sure you're a marine, though?" Robin asked the guy a bit confused while chained up as well.

The marine chuckles a bit as he still has his face down not facing them."I was doing things a marine shouldn't do." he says as he could hardly move for some reason

Robin does a light chuckle. "Like what though?" Robin asked him.

He then Looks up at them and says "I was only using the damn marines. To get Intel and something they took from me." he says in a pirate way.

Robin chuckles a bit more at that. "Wow, you really did something that only a pirate would do."

Looks at her" i am a pirate a smart one name Noah J Wolfe." says as Robin was Shock at that name as when she was a kid she knew a Noah J Wolfe who was only 2 years younger then her. She thought he die when her home was attacked his parents were pirates but die by vice admiral who now admiral Akainu.

Robins eye went wide and looks at Noah" I...I...I didn't realise you were still alive, Noah?" Robin smiles after her shockness went away. "I thought you were really dead."

Noah then Blinks a bit at the women" wait...Robin...Nico Robin?" Noah asked as he thought Robin die too

Franky looks at the two" huh you two know each other?" He asked looking confused

Yes, it's me Nico Robin," Robin answered him. Then she looks at Franky & replies, "Yeah we known each other back then."

Franky" heh that super seeing old friends again but why is he here?" he asked wondering as Robin could see Noah was weaken which could only mean he ate a devil fruit.

"I really don't know how he got here, Franky. & Noah, have you eaten a devil fruit, too? You seem weakened." She asked a bit concerned for her old time friend.

Noah nods to her as he faces her." yeah I did eat one when I was a kid. When we met each other."Noah says to Robin as whenever Noah was near water he stay away from it.

Robin looked back on to the past of kid Noah & remembers how he stays away from the water. She chuckle some. "Well, what brings you here, Noah, it's been so long, since we last seen each other?" She asked a bit worried.

Suddenly footsteps were heard as it was C.P.9 top agent Rob Lucci. He looks to the three and speaks" he was caught taking back his parents swords and his father's devil fruit. He enlisted in the marines at a young ages" he smirks as Noah try to kick him." shut your damn mouth cat breath!" Noah says to Lucci.

Robin overheard Rob Lucci say something that Noah did. She then looked at Noah & sighed. "You really did manage to get the sword and your dad's devil fruit, right, Noah?" She asked him.

Noah was mad at Lucci but then looks to Robin and looks down." Well yes and No." he says to her as he feels ashamed.

Robin looked at Noah, carefully. She felt sorry for him. But she gently eyed him a bit, since she can't put her hands on his face, since it was cuffed. "It's okay, Noah, we'll find a way somehow. Also, I think, Captain-kun is probably out saving me." She frowned. "After I said not to."

Noah looks to Robin. He was surprised to hear her to tell her captain to leave." what do you mean by that Robin?" Noah Asked her.

"Because I wanted to do this, I didn't want them to be involve in my darkness," she sighed while replying her answer to him.

Noah looks to her and goes to reply but Rob Lucci takes the three to C.P.9 chief spandam office again. Noah wanted to hurt Spandam after he was beaten up by him.

spandam laughs as he holds a golden transponder snail that was for the buster call. He grins as he holds It." heheheh the golden transponder snail that is for the buster call. One push of a button and fleet of battle ships will come." he says his hand over the button.

To Be continued.

 **(I been working on this for months with a friend but was on hold for a year. So please comment what you think and i want to thank my friend who made the cover pic)**


End file.
